This Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award (GMHAA) is submitted by F.M. Baker, M.D., M.P.H. Dr. Baker, is an Afro-American, Associate Professor in the Department of Psychiatry at The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio. As a board certified psychiatrist committed to a career in academic psychiatry, she would use the GMHAA to consolidate and expand her research capabilities. Although she completed a U.S.P.H.S. Fellowship in Epidemiology, she worked at various tasks on several projects and never completed one project from conceptualization to publications. Dr. Baker proposes to complete specific course work in geriatrics at her institution. She will complete a pilot study during the first and second years of the award and in the third year of the award she would submit her first large grant. In addition to working with Dr. James W. Maas as her supervisor, Dr. Baker proposes to work with Dr. Barry Gurland and his staff as well as participating four times per year in the Inter-University Consortium. If this award is funded, Dr. Baker would complete the following goals at the end of three years: 1) complete formal course work in the biology of aging, 2) complete two pilot studies, 3) complete and submit a grant entitled "The Assessment of Cognitive Impairment and Depression in a Tri-Racial Population of San Antonio," and 4) begin redesigning the existing Geriatric Psychiatry Program in the context of her visits to various models of Geriatric Psychiatry Programs.